Deidara oneshot
by cheeky half-demon
Summary: *I did not write this! Written by Remus san!* Raven has had feelings for Deidara for the longest time, but what will happen when Deidara starts avoiding Raven for some unknown reason? DeiOC


**I did not write this fic at all. This is a fic that was written by my friend Remus san but was unfortunately unable to upload this herself. So I am here to upload it for her! Enjoy this awesome fic by Remus san!**

xxxxxxxxxx

My life is,without a doubt, one guy I care about,the one guy I  
love,is avoiding.I've know Deidara since we were all started Thursday  
at lunch.

I was sitting with Deidara,Hidan and was looking at Hidan's new  
pendant.

Deidara:"Is that aluminum?"

I rolled my eyes and said jokingly.

Me:"** doesn't even spin."

The three boys chuckled as Kakuzu came and sat down with was wearing a  
bandanna over his nose and mouth.I bit my bottom lip,trying hard not to  
to Deidara,but he shook his blond head,trying not to laugh too.

Deidara:"Don't look at me!"

Kakuzu:"What are you two looking at?"

I bursted into a fit of giggles.

Me:"what do you think we're looking at?!You dressed like a ** gangster!Are  
gonna shoot someone up,Kakuzu?"

Pulling the bandanna off,Kakuzu scowled at me.I was about to apologize,but  
someone tapped my was Itachi.

Itachi:"Could...I talk to you,Raven?"

I 's having girl trouble and I'm helping up,I told  
the other that I'll see them later.I saw something flash in Deidara's azure  
eyes,but it left so quickly that I thought it was my imagination.

Yep,that's when Deidara begun to avoid 's why I'm sitting on this park  
bench,in the ...Somebody is calling my name.I looked up to see Itachi  
holding a umbrella.

Itachi:"Raven...You smell like a wet dog."

Me:"There was one under this bench,so I got it to go over there."

I jabbed a thumb over my shoulder at the dog,who was laying in a  
pulled his eyebrows together in confusion.

Itachi:"Why aren't you in the gazebo?"

I looked at him like he was insane.

Me:"`Cause the dog smells like hell."

Itachi:"That's not-"

He stopped short to glare at me as I smiled cheekily at him.I sucked Itachi  
into a useless conversation.

Itachi:"Talk to keeps walking around with this depressed look on  
his face,it's pathetic."

I ran my hand through my short and choppy red hair.

Me:"He's the one who-"

Itachi:"Because of thinks that he doesn't have a chance,`cause we're  
again,he's the idiot who assumed we're you like him  
is still a mystery to me."

He shook his head with a smirk on his face.I became a little defensive.

Me:"Dei isn't a idiot,Itachi.I think I'll go and see him."

I got up and ran off to Deidara's place,leaving a smug Itachi I  
got to the blond boys home,I knock on the the opened and I was met  
with a pair of concerned azure eyes.

Deidara:"Raven?Why are you wet?"

I sighed.

Me:"It was I come in?

He nodded and held the door open for me.I stepped in his house and started on  
him.

Me:"Why did you think that me and Itachi were together?"

He looked uncomfortable.

Deidara:"I was jealous."

Me:"Why?"

Deidara bit his bottom lip.

Deidara:"B-Because I love you."

I blinked and then smiled softly.

Me:"We sure wasted a lot of time.I loved you for a long while."

He looked shocked as I grinned.

Me:"Want to make up for lost time?"

He raised a eyebrow.

Deidara:"How?"

Me:"Like this."

I pressed my lips a against a minute,he kissed back with the same  
his hands snaked around my waist and pressed me against his  
muscular frame.I pulled back, getting light-headed from lack of oxygen. I took  
a deep breath as he bent to rest his forehead against my own to stare into the  
depths of my green eyes.

Deidara:"Whoa."

I giggled.

Me:"'Whoa',doesn't even cover it."

Nodding,Deidara bent to my neck and nuzzled it lightly before placing  
butterfly kisses up and down the side of my neck, where my jugular lay hidden  
under thin membrane. At the same time, I felt his hands gently slide up and  
down my he pulled back, just to stare at me.

Deidara:"I'm sorry that I assumed that you were with Itachi,  
forgive."

I smiled.

Me:"You're forgiven."

We kissed ,so my life isn't it felt like it,so shut up.


End file.
